


BLOODY GRADUATION

by MarjoStilesWinchester



Series: life's events [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjoStilesWinchester/pseuds/MarjoStilesWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que Stiles attend que son nom soit prononcé lors de la remise des diplômes, Derek qui est toujours ponctuel voire en avance n'est toujours pas arrivé...Stiles étant Stiles, il s'inquiète...a-t-il raison de se faire un sang d'encre?</p>
            </blockquote>





	BLOODY GRADUATION

**Author's Note:**

> suite de bloody hale mais peut être lue séparément....

18 heures, vendredi soir, au lycée. Ca y est son temps au lycée était enfin fini!! il allait recevoir son diplôme devant les personnes les plus importantes pour lui : son père et Derek. Il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser que cet homme que tout le monde idolâtre n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Assis au premier rang de l'auditorium, il ne cessait de se retourner. Agacée, Lydia perdit patience.

« tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive?tu n'arrêtes pas de te secouer dans tous les sens, ça commence à me stresser. »

Stiles se tourna vers elle, s'excusa poliment. Mais le coeur n'y était pas. Derek n'était jamais en retard. Surtout pas quand il s'agissait de lui.

« Derek n'est toujours pas arrivé...ça ne lui ressemble pas. »

« Stiles, tu t'inquiètes pour rien! Il a surement eu un empêchement ou trouvé du monde sur la route! »

« Lydia!Même mon père est là à l'heure!!c'est pas normal je te dis. Il faut que j'aille chercher mon téléphone, peut-être qu'il a essayé de me prévenir. »

C'est à ce moment là que le principal prit la parole afin de déclarer ouverte la cérémonie de remise des diplômes de l'année 2012 et Lydia prit Stiles par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir. La première personne à être appelée était Allison Argent, bien que disparue dans un tragique accident, tout le monde avait tenu à lui rendre un dernier hommage. Les noms défilaient, Lydia fut appelée et monta sur scène obligée de lâcher Stiles. Ce dernier en profita et ignorant le fait que ce serait bientôt à lui, il courut vers les vestiaires qui se trouvaient à l'opposé de l'auditorium, à la recherche de son portable. Défonçant presque la porte, il fouilla nerveusement dans son sac jusqu'à ce qu'il ait enfin mis la main sur l'objet tant désiré. Il l'alluma et vit qu'il avait un appel de Derek et plusieurs messages. Il composa le numéro de la messagerie. Le premier message était de Derek.

« Stiles, c'est moi. Je suppose que tu as déjà laissé ton portable...il pleut des cordes et j'ai un idiot qui ne veut pas bouger sa voiture un peu plus vite je risque d'être en re... ». Ce qui suivit fit glacer le sang de Stiles. Un cri étouffé par le sifflement de pneus suivit d'un bruit métallique assourdissant puis plus rien. Il écouta les autres messages, la boule au ventre.

« Stiles...c'est toujours moi...je...j'ai eu...un accident...je suis coincé...jjj... » le message continuait de tourner. Stiles entendait des bruits extérieurs mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était les bruits que faisait Derek, il semblait souffrir et lutter pour respirer.

 

Il raccrocha. Que c'était-il passé? Il essaya de rappeler Derek mais il ne répondait pas. Il essaya une dizaine de fois mais c'était sans résultat.

 

Au bord de la crise de panique, il sortit du vestiaire et heurta une personne. Il allait pour s'excuser quand il vit que c'était son père.

«  papa, Derek est... » il n'eut pas le temps de finir, son père le coupa avant qu'il ne laisse place totalement à la crise de panique.

« Je sais. Vas-y. » Stiles prit la poudre d'escampette en direction de sa Jeep. « Sois prudent Stiles ». Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de lui répondre « ok » qu'il avait déjà disparu en dehors du lycée.

Il grimpa dans sa voiture, et la fit démarrer en trombe. Stiles allait prendre le chemin que Derek empruntait tout le temps, il était forcément là quelque part, de préférence entier appuyé à sa voiture fier d'avoir fait une blague pourrie. Mais cela semblait trop vrai. Il roulait depuis maintenant presque 15 minutes quand un nuage de fumée venant du ravin attira son attention. Son coeur manqua un battement et il se gara sur le bas côté, peu préoccupé de savoir s'il gênait la circulation ou non. La seule chose qu'il pensait était « faites que ce ne soit pas lui... ». Il s'approcha du ravin et aperçu la camaro de Derek sur le toit. 

«  Derek! » sans réfléchir il se lança vers la voiture. Non sans mal il finit par l'atteindre. Il alla du côté conducteur et à ce moment là, bon dieu qu'il aurait voulu que tout ça soit un cauchemar! Derek semblait inconscient, il ne répondait pas à Stiles. Ses blessures semblaient importantes, beaucoup plus que celles qu'il avait subit quand il s'était fait tabasser. Une odeur inquiétante le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Il se releva et vit des flammes se former. La crise de panique n'était pas loin, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'exprimer, il devait sortir Derek de cette voiture. Il se mit à genoux dans la boue et essaya de le détacher. Après de multiples tentatives et beaucoup de gros mots la ceinture céda et libéra Derek de son emprise. Mais comment Stiles allait-il parvenir à le porter jusqu'à la route? La pluie avait rendu l'espèce de sentier impraticable. Il attrapa Derek sous les épaules et le traina. Ses pieds glissaient, il ne faisait que tomber, amortissant à chaque fois Derek. Il essaya de s'agripper aux branches pour se relever, y parvenant difficilement. Il s'aida de tout ce qui pouvait le permettre d'avancer tout en ne lachant pas l'homme inerte qu'il avait dans les bras. Ils finirent par arriver au sommet juste au moment où la voiture explosa. Stiles se jeta sur Derek, faisant de son corps un bouclier. Collé contre lui, Stiles remarqua qu'il ne respirait plus. Il se releva immédiatement et lui fit un massage cardiaque. Quand il vit qu'au bout de quelques pressions il ne revenait toujours pas à lui il commença à perdre son calme.

«  allez Derek!! reviens! » 5 pressions, 2 souffles «  ALLEZ!!! » à nouveau 5 pressions, 2 souffles. Il ne comptait plus, il criait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, ne parvenant plus à garder sous contrôle le flot de panique qui menaçait d'éclater depuis bien longtemps maintenant. « allez!!il a fallu que tu fasses le malin avec ta caisse à la con!!tu n'aurais pas pu venir avec mon père? Il était à l'heure lui! Non il a fallu que tu t'envoies dans ce putain de ravin pendant que je m'emmerdait à cette remise de diplôme à laquelle tu m'as obligé à aller!! et tu étais où toi? Tu m'avais promis d'être là! J'en peux plus de ces promesses à la noix!! ça sert à quoi si on les tient pas hein? Tu peux me le dire?bordel réveilles toi!! ». Il appuyait rythmiquement sur la cage thoracique laissant libre court à ses émotions. Il était seul au milieu de nulle part avec un homme, celui qu'il aimait, qui ne respirait pas. En plus de ça la pluie avait repris de plus belle. Il continuait le massage cardiaque en silence. Il n'avait plus la force de parler mais jamais il n'aurait la force d'arrêter. Juste quand il commençait à perdre espoir et qu'un sanglot lui entravait la gorge, Derek revint à lui difficilement. Il prit une soudaine inspiration et toussa. Puis plus rien. Stiles n'avait pas eu le temps d'être soulagé que le corps de Derek semblait à nouveau inerte. Sauf que cette fois, le tout jeune diplômé vit que son coeur battait. Stiles enleva son manteau et le couvrit puis il ôta son pull, le roula en boule et le plaça sous la tête de Derek pour qu'il soit mieux. Heureusement que Stiles avait tendance à superposer les couches de vêtements... vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il allait bien (si bien était le terme approprié dans cette situation...), il se releva et courut jusqu'à sa Jeep. Il fouilla à la recherche de son téléphone...pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le garder sur lui comme tous les autres jeunes adultes de son âge? Une fois l'objet retrouvé il appela son père qui répondit à la première tonalité.

« Stiles? »

« Papa!Derek est mal en point, il faut que tu viennes» la ligne grésillait, cet orage était vraiment terrible. « papa? Tu m'entends » la voix de son père se fit à nouveau entendre. Avant que ça ne coupe une nouvelle fois il dit à son père où il se trouvait, il eut juste le temps d'entendre son père lui dire que les secours étaient en route que la ligne avait été coupée. Il regarda son portable, il n'avait plus de réseau. Balançant son portable dans la Jeep, il retourna auprès de Derek qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il sortit son pull de sous la tête du brun et la posa sur ses genoux. Le silence se faisait trop lourd pour Stiles. Alors il fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : parler jusqu'à plus soif. 

«  d'abord je manque de me casser la gueule dans les escaliers à cause de ton fichu physique de magasine gay, puis je me fais agresser, je manque d'y passer, tu me sauves et bon dieux qu'est-ce que je suis content que tu m'aies trouvé ce jour là? Je sais que c'est pas toujours facile, je suis majeur depuis peu de temps et toi tu es un membre de la brigade de protection des mineurs, tu manques de te faire renvoyer parce que je n'ai pas pu rester loin de toi, puis ton fou à lier d'oncle qui débarque sans prévenir et qui fout un bordel monstre en ville...et là qu'on avait réussi à oublier un peu tout ça, bam!!tu t'envoies dans le décor!!! un jour normal, est-ce trop demander??un seul jour!!c'était ma remise de diplôme, tu devais être là...mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris?? »

Quand sheriff Stilinski arriva accompagné des secours, il trouva son fils, caressant les cheveux de Derek en lui parlant. Il avait laissé tomber toutes ses barrières, il vidait son coeur. Son fils tenait le corps inerte de son petit-ami dans ses bras fatigués de l'avoir sorti de la carlingue mais qui ne laisseront jamais partir Derek. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il avait entendu les secours arriver, il avait vu que son père se tenait devant lui, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter les torrents de larmes, il s'était trop longtemps retenu. Deux ambulanciers s'approchèrent d'eux. Un examina Stiles rapidement et lui demanda de lui expliquer brièvement les faits tandis que l'autre prenait en charge Derek. Stiles n'avait toujours pas relâché son emprise. Il tenait fermement Derek et les ambulanciers eurent bien du mal à le convaincre de les laisser l'amener dans le camion pour l'examiner. Sheriff Stilinski parvint tant bien que mal à persuader Stiles de desserrer son étreinte et de les laisser faire. Il s'exécuta et les ambulanciers emmenèrent Derek dans le véhicule alors que Stiles se recroquevilla. Perdre sa mère avait été dur pour lui, il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas revivre ça après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu. Il se ressaisit et grimpa aux côtés de Derek. Il ne parla plus. Les ambulanciers faisaient leur travail sans s'occuper de Stiles, ils étaient tous autour de Derek à crier des choses qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le comprendre. Puis il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir près de lui. Une jeune ambulancière le regardait gentiment, il ne pouvait voir aucune pitié, juste de la compassion, une façon de dire « je sais c'est difficile mais je ne vais pas vous dire tout ce que les autres disent en général ». Avoir un contact aussi simple que ça réconforta énormément Stiles et il ne se rendit presque pas compte que le véhicule se mit en marche vers l'hôpital.

Arrivés à l'hôpital tout se passa très vite. Derek fut emmené au service des traumas et Stiles fut installé dans la salle d'attente. Ayant eu vent de l'accident, Mélissa McCall rejoint Stiles aussi tôt que possible. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit la main. Elle repensa au jour où Derek était à cette même place. Elle aurait peut-être dû lui montrer plus d'attention...et sans s'en apercevoir Stiles la rassura.

« Derek m'a raconté que tu étais restée avec lui presque tout le temps où j'étais au bloc...il ne te le diras jamais mais il t'en es très reconnaissant et moi aussi d'ailleurs...je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'étais...ouais...enfin je sais maintenant. »

Face au visage épuisé de Stiles qui avait lutté contre toutes les crises de panique qu'il avait sentit arriver depuis le message vocal que Derek avait laissé, Mélissa le prit par le bras et le conduisit vers une chambre. Stiles commença à protester, comprenant très bien ce qu'elle voulait faire.

«  non je ne veux pas dormir. Je veux être réveillé quand il sortira de là où il est!mais où il est bon sang? On ne m'a même pas dit ce qu'il avait, ce qu'on lui faisait, je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en vie! »

«  Stiles, Stiles! Calmes toi. Assieds toi là. Voilà respire. Laisse moi t'attraper une couverture... »

Elle se retourna pour attraper une couverture mais en profita aussi pour attraper une seringue de calmant qu'elle administra à Stiles avant qu'il ne puisse se rebeller.

«  mais? Qu'est-ce que ... »

« Stiles, tu dois te reposer un peu. C'était la seule solution, je suis désolée. Dors un peu, quand tu te réveilleras, je te donnerai de ses nouvelles... »

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'endormit. Et elle n'avait pas fait semblant sur la dose. Il se réveilla 5 heures plus tard dans une pièce dont la seule source de lumière venait d'une petite lampe au dessus de sa tête. Il s'assit et un mouvement lui fit peur jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Mélissa était restée à son chevet tout ce temps.

« Derek? »

Elle sourit et se leva. Stiles ne comprenait pas. Elle contourna son lit et tira le rideau qui avait était tendu surement pendant son sommeil. Derek était là. Il avait le crâne bandé, une jambe dans le platre. Son épaule s'était déboitée à cause de l'impact mais les chirurgiens avaient pu la réparer sans qu'il n'y ait de séquelles. Il avait une sale mine. Il était livide. Il n'était pas bien différent du moment où il l'avait trouvé au fond de ce ravin, il n'avait plus aucune trace de sang mais son corps paraissait sans vie. Mélissa sentit Stiles se raidir, envahi par le flot de question.

« comme tu le vois il a une jambe cassée et d'autres contusions...mais le plus inquiétant est qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang et on ne sait pas pendant combien de temps il a arrêté de respirer, ce qui pourrait entraîner des séquelles au niveau du cerveau...on ne pourra le dire que quand il se réveillera... »

Stiles se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du lit de Derek. Décidant de penser aux mauvaises nouvelles qu'une fois qu'il serait tout seul il choisit d'essayer un peu d'humour.

« qu'est ce que tu leur a dit pour qu'il te laisse l'amener ici au lieu de la salle de réanimation ou autre lieu froid de cet hôpital? »

«  je leur ai dit qu'un ado hyperactif et prêt à tout était dans une chambre double et ferait une misère incroyable si il ne trouvait pas son homme près de lui à son réveil. J'ai bien sûr précisé que j'avais dû t'administrer une forte dose de calmant pour te maitriser et faire en sorte que tu dormes... »

 

Stiles rit à ça. La description lui ressemblait parfaitement. Il retomba dans le silence complet . 

« Il faut que fasse ma ronde Stiles, je repasserai dans un moment. »

« merci Mélissa. »

Cette dernière sourit et sortit de la chambre. Stiles en profita pour monter sur le lit et s'allonger à côté de Derek. Là, collé contre lui, sentant sa chaleur, il se sentait mieux. Il était tellement froid quand il l'avait remonté. Il resta là, perdu dans ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit. Scott avait été prévenu et était venu dès qu'il avait pu. Il ne dit rien à Stiles mais la main qu'il posa sur son épaule voulait tout dire. Il ne fit pas de commentaires non plus sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas quitté le lit de Derek quand il était arrivé. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, juste là présence de Scott rassura Stiles qui sombra dans le sommeil. 

Quelques temps plus tard, quelque chose semblait l'éloigner de son repos. Alors qu'il se réveillait petit-à-petit il sentit la main de Derek lui caresser le bras. Remarquant soudainement qu'il était enfin conscient il se releva tout d'un coup et se jeta (en faisant attention aux nombreuses blessures bien sûr) au coup de Derek. Il était passé pas loin de la mort dans cet accident...

oh mon dieu...tu en as mis du temps!!!

Stiles et son moyen de cacher son inquiétude...

ouch. Stiles...  
oh mon dieu...je suis désolé. Je vais appeler une infirmière pour qu'elle t'examine...

Stiles sortit de la chambre à la recherche d'une infirmière, laissant Derek seul. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint accompagnié de Mélissa et d'une autre infirmière. Elles vérifièrent ses rythmes vitaux, ses bandages and décidèrent d'appeler le neurochirurgien afin qu'il puisse dire si il y avait des conséquences sur son cerveau.

Le docteur arriva un peu plus tard et leur annonça qu'il n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal après un tel accident. Il serait sur pied d'ici quelques semaines. Le pire était derrière eux. Enfin...ce n'était pas le docteur qui était resté avec Derek quand il était coincé chez lui, incapable de se lever sans un peu d'aide, ou quand il se plaignait que sa jambe le démangeait. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait eu sa deuxième plus grosse peur quand Derek avait soudainement éprouvé des difficultés à parler au point que Stiles l'amena aux urgences. Ce n'était rien de terrible, juste un petit saignement dans le cerveau qui fut rapidement contrôlé. Ce fut un réel soulagement quand il libérèrent Derek de son plâtre mais le plus grand soulagement était que tout ça était enfin derrière eux, ce ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir, un à ajouter à ceux qu'ils avaient déjà.


End file.
